


Two bullets and three shots

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, prinxiety fandom
Genre: Broadway AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, and Virgil serial killer, i should shut up then, just to be clear, like a lot, sanders sides human au!, serial killer au, somehow still a soulmate au, there's blood, turns out some of you actually read tags, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: A soulmate au in which your soulmate tattoo is constantly growing until you and your soulmate look each other in the eyes.Also Roman is raising Broadway star and Virgil is an exclusive serial killer.





	Two bullets and three shots

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is my first soulmate au and I hope that it's not that terrible
> 
> TW: swearing, sexual implications, blood, violence, drugs, alcohol

Virgil takes off his leather jacket and tosses it on the bed. Cliché, he knows, very cliché of him to wear all black but this is the only color except of purple that suits him. He blinds all the windows and after making sure the doors is closed too, he carefully opens his secret safe and even more carefully puts his gun in it. His fingers for a little bit longer than they should hold on the cold, black grip. He sighs. When did his hands stop shaking while holding this deadly piece of metal? He locks the safe and turns on the light in his kitchen. It's all clean and neat just like he likes it to be after coming back home after long shift. He takes a glimpse at the mail lying on the table on the kitchen while pouring a gin into his glass.

Virgil sighs. Just another pile of bills and few new "commissions". One particular envelope peeks his interests. It's neat and elegant. His almost sure he has already received similar envelope few years ago and got paid like a lot for that job. And he needs money desperately. He has loin to pay off besides his nephew's birthday are getting closer with every day and this time he just has to beat Patton's gift.

Virgil opens the envelope. As most of the mail he receives this ones is also codded. He runs through the lines and opens the notebook to type the website address. Bingo. Password? He hums trying to remember his previous victim's name. He hesitantly types it in. Passed. Virgil smirks. Actually he doesn't call the victims "his victims". He's only the machine which pulls the trigger, the true murder always is his costumer. Always. Virgil scrolls the page with the information about The Next Chosen One. First thing he sees is the prize. Virgil grins. He's so taking this job. He clicks the folder with information about the victim.

_"deadline: 30th April_

_name: Roman Thomas Sanders_

_age: 27_

_profession: actor_

_currently hired at: The Broadway League"_

Virgil hums. A theater boy? He has no idea why his costumer would like this person out of the business forever but he's not in the position to ask questions. He scrolls down looking for the information which often comes the most handy. Soulmate.

_"soulmate: not found"_

Not found? Virgil frowns. That means that this Roman guy still hasn't met his soulmate.

"Just like me." mumbles Virgil to himself. Bullshit. He doesn't want to meet his soulmate never ever. Because that would mean that the person in front of him knows his story. And not the facts but most importantly his emotions. The pain of being left alone by his mother. The difficulties of living in a family as an outcast. His fucked up life-style which he honestly hates so freaking much. Maybe even the tattoo on his soulmate arm shows the tears he cries to himself every night... Virgil shakes his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that.

Anyway Roman guy doesn't have soulmate meaning that Virgil doesn't have the lure. But he still should be able to work out this somehow. Besides Virgil likes challenges. He quickly types short message into the poll.

_"I'm in."_

The reply comes back almost immediately. Photos. Lots of lots of photos. Virgil downloads all of them.

"Pretty boy. Pretty, pretty boy." he hums while scrolling the photos.

Roman isn't the tallest man on the Earth but he still looks very handsome. Wide chest, nice tan, delicate, playful eyes and sharp jawline. Virgil licks his lips. Roman is indeed good-looking. Actually the more Virgil stares at him the more handsome he gets. He can't help but feel sorry that he will die. Maybe in different universe he would even...

"No Virgie, you old stupid moron. The only scenario in which he looks at you, is going to be when you put the gun to his head..."  Virgil mutters to himself and takes his legs off the table while reading the text he has just received with schedule of Roman-guy. Virgil has always believed that the key to being a successful murder is contacting with costumers via several devices at once. This is his rule number one. He goes to the bathroom still looking down at his phone. Next weekend Roman is probably going to have an after-party celebrating the success of some play. Virgil clicks his tongue. Perfect. He just needs to contact Logan to get a free pass and everything should go smoothly. If he's lucky he will get his money by Monday morning which still gives him plenty of time to hunt for the gift for his nephew.

Virgil takes off his shirt and sits on the corner of his bathtub. He puts down his phone. His fingers trace his soulmate tattoo. It goes from his right collarbone, across an upper part of his chest and then of course covers all of his right arm. He would never admit that but he actually loves his soulmate tattoo. And even though he thinks the whole idea is stupid he feels warm fuzzy feeling whenever he looks at his tattoo. Seems that his soulmate is living a good life. He apparently does something connected with music since every moment of his life is written into small starve which like a serpent rolls around Virgil's arm. The first memory which appeared on Virgil's body was a head of stuffed bunny. Virgil was 15 when it appeared and of course he found it the ugliest  beginning of soulmate tattoo ever but now when he looks at it he feels nothing more than peace. Yes, his soulmate definitely lives nice life, even though he had some rough moments (if Virgil could he would burn out the fragment of starve which shows collapsed castle and bricks forming the word "denial"). That person definitely hasn't done nothing wrong to have Virgil is their life. It's enough that he or she is probably covered with the most hideous soulmate tattoo on this world.

"But I bet that you totally rock it." Virgil smirks to himself.

\---

It's Saturday evening and for the past few days Virgil was planning the whole situation. He got a pass to that exclusive club from Logan and he's gonna arrive there at least half an hour before the Roman and his buds. He's going to watch him from the distance and make sure that Roman would get few drinks, the last one with a certain pill. Nothing dangerous, just to make Roman a little bit hazy but from that moment on Virgil would keep himself closer Roman and in the right moment he would catch him. Roman all dizzied would ask him to find his friend, let's say Jill, so that Jill could drop him off to Roman's house. Virgil would offer a ride and Roman would agree. Virgil knows exactly where Roman's house is, he also knows where the cameras are placed, he also knows the code to hack into them and montage the fake video Logan has prepared for him. According to Virgil's plan, he should be done until 4am.

He looks in the mirror, making sure no part of his tattoo sticks out. Soulmate tattoos are often the easiest way to track down the criminal and Virgil doesn't take any chances. He wears dark purple shirt, skinny dark jeans and of course one of his leather jackets. The gun is placed safe and sound on his waist next to the small expensive waist-bag. He hates it because he had to spend a half of his monthly income on it but the plan needs to be conducted in professional matter to work out. He caresses his long bang.

"I should totally go to the hair-dresser." He mumbles.

"I think it makes you look pretty damn handsome." says a cool voice behind Virgil and assassin immediately turns around with his gun already pointed in the person in front of him.

Logan laughs.

"Do you know how easy it is to get into your house?” Logan raises his eyebrow “Don’t worry friend. If I wanted you dead, your body would already be rooting in the ground." he states and Virgil a little bit unconvinced puts the gun behind his back and sticks it into special holder. He leans over the wall. No matter the circumstances Logan remains one of the most dangerous man on this world.

"What are you doing here?" grunts Virgil.

Logan fidgets with small envelope in his hands with a playful smirk on his lips. His eyes remain cold.

"Little bird told me that you will need this tonight." he hands Virgil the envelope. Killer almost immediately opens it. Ah, of course. The business card with his today's data. He's name for this night is Thomas which is quite funny considering it's Roman middle name. He shovels the cards into his pocket.

"You came here only to give this to me?" he raises his eyebrow "Sorry for being rude but I didn't expect any guests so I don't have any tea prepared."

Logan laughs again. This time his laughter is a little bit more relaxed.

"I also wanted to talk with you about something.." he hums while watching one of the paintings in Virgil's living room "What an amazing use of colors... Who's an author?"

"None of your business, what do you want Logan?" Virgil really doesn't want to deal with Logan longer than he has to. Not today.

"You're not really the chatty guy, huh? Guess that's why you like surrounding yourself with corpses so much." he hums in reply and before he can say anything else Virgil pins him to the wall under the painting he has been admiring just a minute ago. Virgil's finger lies on the trigger of the gun which is placed dangerously near to Logan's temple.

"I swear to God Logan, you either tell me why you're here or I will fucking blow your head. I'm not in the mood for chitty chats." he drawls through clenched teeth. Logan's eyes remain unbothered.

"If you blew my head off, you wouldn't know that there is a person out there who peeked an interest in you. A dangerous interest." Logan says calmly and Virgil slowly puts his gun down.

"What do you mean?" he frowns.

"Let's just say that one of your victim's death was... inconvenient for some people. And these people may be after you."

Virgil chuckles bitterly.

"Doesn't matter. There are plenty of people who wish me death. Even if they don't know who am I." he says even though his heart is racing. Logan moves Virgil away and directs his footsteps to the front door. When his hand lies on the door handle he glances at Virgil over his shoulder.

"I meant it Virgil. Be careful. These people know exactly who you are. They may even know more about you than you know about yourself."

The anger is bubbling inside of Virgil. He tried to remain cool during all the conversation but Logan's word-puzzles brought him to the last frontier.

"What is that supposed to mean?" his gaze doesn't leave Logan's silhouette.

Logan shrugs.

"I don't know. You tell me." he says and shuts the door behind himself.

Virgil sighs. Talking to Logan is harder than the most complicated assignments. He checks his look in the mirror and glances at the clock. Great. Logan has wasted most of his time and he has to leave like... now.

\---

Virgil arrive to the club a little bit later than he planned but he still somehow manages to come earlier than the theater crew. He sits on the bar seat and asks the bartends for the first thing on the menu he sees. He wants to look like a tired businessman after a long-day at work. The fact that it's Saturday isn't a problem. So far he has spotted at least 3 people of this kind  in this club. He should easily blend in the crowd. It doesn't take long until he hears some singy, dramatic voice coming from the entrance followed by laugh of at least 10 other people. They club changes the music on something more catchy as the” main course” walks into the room. Virgil looks above his shoulder, still posing for a tired businessman. Bingo! He smirks lightly and turns back. For past few days he has seen at least a thousand of Roman's photos and even some videos showing him on the stage. At this point he would recognize that voice and posture everywhere. He orders another drink. It's time to get this party going.

"Who are those people?" he asks the bartender "They are being terribly loud." he adds. Everything matters in his profession even the statements of the bartender. Virgil knows that he has to perfectly balance the "i don't care" attitude with "slightly interested because I've never seen these people" speech.

"Some people from Broadway. Apparently they are going to celebrate the success of some play. Sorry sir, I'm not interested in theater." bows bartender politely and walks away to serve another costumers.

Virgil lazily gets up with a drink in his hand. Now it's time to move to some less exposed spot. He sits on one of the expensive sofas in the corner. Each sofa is surrounded with a curtain so the costumers would feel a little bit more like in a private place. Virgil mentally thanks the owner for this idea. He knows he can't sit there for too long because he's not really waiting for anyone but a minute or two of rest won't harm anyone. He can still watch the dancefloor from this place. His thoughts as always, when he’s bored, wonder to his unknown soulmate. Virgil hopes that his day won't write into his soulmate skin. He really doesn’t want to ruin this poor person's life even more. Virgil drops his head down and stares into the ice cubes in this glass. There still a little bit of red liquid between them.

"Sorry is this place taken?" asks someone and Virgil raises his head.

The world stops for him.

It's him.

The victim.

Roman Thomas Sanders.

What is this feeling?

Has Virgil drunk so much? Not likely.

He has never been so... he doesn't know what is this feeling.

He can hardly say that he's surprised. He can hardly say that he's shocked. He's not angry either.

The stare into each other for what seems like an eternity but is only few, long seconds before Virgil tears away his gaze.

"I'm here so you can hardly say that it's free." he huffs. His voice should be much more offensive and aggressive. He should just say that he's waiting for someone but he just can't. In addition his wrist is all itchy meaning that his soulmate has done something pretty important. Great, they chose just the right time. Normally Virgil love to watch another tattoo appear on his skin but now he just can't do that, he really can't. He looks up because Roman didn't walk away and that makes Virgil a little bit annoyed. He catches the sight of the actor gently scratching his wrist. He’s also wearing a jacket but his is made of jeans. Under it he wears white shirt. He’s just as handsome as on these photographs.

"Can I sit with you?" Roman's voice is soft like cotton.

Everything in Virgil screams no.

"Yes." he doesn't even realize when the words slips out of his mouth.

Roman falls on the sofa. Few drops of sweat cover his forehead. He waves at the bartender  and whispers something to his ear. They sit in quiet until bartender brings two fancy looking drinks. He puts one in front of Roman and the other in front of Virgil. Virgil looks up at Roman surprised. The actor winks.

"It's my treat. For letting me sit with you." he says and brings his own glass to his lips.

Virgil knows exactly that Roman's lips are perfectly shaped and now with this few drops of pink liquid they look just exquisite. Should he start a conversation? Shouldn't he? This is not going according to the plan and Virgil has really bad feeling about all of this. It's Roman who breaks the silence.

"Sorry for disturbing your peace on this Saturday evening. Me and my friends have something to celebrate." he puts down his glass and moves a little bit closer to Virgil.

"Oh really?" Virgil pretends to not notice that Roman is closer than he was before "Why are you sitting with me then? Shouldn't you party with them?" He stares into the curtain in front of him but his heart  beat is way too fast for his personal taste. Seriously he has no idea what's going on today.

"I found something much more interesting to do." purrs Roman and rests his elbows on his knees. He's totally staring at Virgil and the other male knows that he can't pretend he doesn't see this. He turns his face to Roman and regrets it almost immediately. He knew that Roman is handsome but his beauty is just mind-blowing when he's so close. And he is indeed very close.

"Something more interesting than getting wasted before the clock turns midnight?" chuckles Virgil and leans back on the sofa. "I find it hard to believe that you found something more entertaining that than."

"I did." Roman flutters his eyes shyly or maybe this is just alcohol playing tricks on Virgil's mind.

"What is it then?"

"You."

Virgil almost spits his drink. His throat is burning much more than it should. Actually his whole face is burning too. Roman laughs. He has really melodic laugh.

"I doubt I'm _that_ interesting." finally states Virgil and looks back at Roman.

"Try me." Roman winks at Virgil in the most seductive way Virgil was ever winked at. He had some small romances. A kiss here, a morning is an unknown bed there, but nothing has ever set Virgil on fire as much this single wink. Everything in him screams to stop, screams that he should stick to his original plan, that Roman is going to be dead in a few hours.

"Challenge accepted." smirks Virgil and gulps the last sip of his drink while eyeing Roman.

"I'm Roman."

"I'm..." it takes Virgil less than a blink of a second to take off his new data "I'm Virgil."

He knows he's going to regret it later.

\---

The time passes quickly. One drink turns into another. One witty comments rolls into whole new subject and before Virgil realizes it's 1am. According to the original plan this is the time when he should put a small little pill into Roman's drink. When he thinks Roman's not looking he plays with the zip of his bag but it burns him every time he touches it. Romans sighs heavily.

"Virgeee... You should stop me I shouldn't drink that muuuch..." He sings drunkenly but his voice remains beautiful. He chuckles to himself "You can totally drug me if you want to, I don't mind."

Virgil looks up surprised. His throat is dry like a dessert.

"What do you mean Roman?" he asks puzzled. There's no way Roman knows right?

Roman's hand lands on Virgil's thigh and squeezes it lightly. Virgil looks him in the eyes and the world stops once again.

"I know your type way too well... The cocky bad boys… The bane of me existence… But you're different Virge... Toootally different..." his hand travels up Virgil thigh, drawing small circles along the way "You have me all wrapped around your finger and I was the one who approached you first..." he giggles "This is so funny. You... I... I stained your honor suggesting that you could drug me, right?"

Virgil doesn't respond.

"Besides you don't need to drug me, I would soooo go with you whenever you want, you know Virgie?" he smiles sweetly "I like you." his other hand lands on Virgil's chest, he pokes gently the place where Virgil's heart should be "The problem is that you must have a freaking amazing soulmate I have no chance even if it was for one night... I’m always in bad luck." he sighs softly.

"I don't have one." says Virgil quietly.

"What?"

"I said..." his hand somehow lands on Roman's waist "I haven't found my soulmate yet."

"Oh." Roman's eyes light up "So you don't have your standards too high, right? I mean... I heard that after fucking with your soulmate everyone else is downgrade. I mean, I don't know but..."

Virgil's lips lands on Roman's and both of them sink into very passionate, though a little bit sloppy kiss. Virgil gestures Roman to move closer and soon the actor lands on his laps. Virgil traces small kisses down Roman's jawline and Roman's hands tug into Virgil's leather jacket. It's gonna leave marks but it's the last thing Virgil thinks about. Roman smells so good, so freaking good even under the disturbing scent of alcohol mixed with sweat. Virgil's lips want to mark every single part of Roman's body and even though his brain literally jumps holding the sign "dangerous, you are meant to kill this guy", he carries on his actions down Roman’s neck. Roman moans quietly when Virgil's fingers lightly press the skin in the crook between his collarbones. Immediately his shirt in this place gets a wet sweaty stain.

"We should go somewhere else don't you think?" hums Virgil against Roman's neck. He definitely shouldn’t be doing this.

"Mhmm..." hums a little bit whiny in reply Roman. And Roman shouldn’t agree.

Virgil grabs his jacket and his arm wraps around Roman's waist helping him to get up. Surprisingly Roman's steps are quite stable. If Virgil didn't know he would thought that the other only had a few drinks. They walk out of the club and Virgil directs their steps to his car. It's nothing like an expensive car should look like but Virgil likes it. He puts Roman on the front sit and quickly sits behind the wheel. His mind is racing. He has two options.

Option number one: conduct the plan, Roman is drunk, Virgil could go to Roman's house and carry on the original plan, meaning leaving Roman in a blood pole.

But just imagining Roman surrounded with blood literally makes Virgil feel sick. No. At this point he knows that he can't do it. He doesn't know what he's going to tell Logan, he doesn't care about the money. He can't kill Roman.

So he chooses option number two. After half an hour they pull onto the car parking in front of Virgil's apartment. Virgil wants to get off the car when suddenly a strong grip on his leg stops him. He meets Roman's gaze. It's awfully conscious.

"You're not gonna kill me in there, are you?"

Virgil's heart stops for a tiny beat of second but his lips melt into one of that soft smiles which he saw in romantic comedies.

"Of course not." he says honestly. Roman nods and gets off the car.

\---

To say that Virgil is nervous when he lets Roman into his apartment is a misunderstanding. He's freaking out. He literally brought this innocent (or maybe not so innocent basing on the way Roman's hand wanders around Virgil's waist) human into the cave of pure evil. Ha. He literally lured the victim to the apartment of his killer. He broke number one rule of the unspoken codex of all serial killers. But then, he knows he won't kill Roman. So it doesn’t really count, does it? The door clicks open and Virgil lets Roman inside. He turns on the light in the room. His place isn't big, but it's enough for him. Roman slips out of his jacket and puts it on a hanger. The next thing Virgil feels are Roman's lips on his and cold wall behind his back. His hand dives in Roman's chocolate, sweaty hair. This kiss is different than the ones the shared in the club. It's still passionate but there's a hint of something Virgil can't recognize quite well. He smiles lights when Roman's teeth clench on his lower lip.

"Easy there theater-boy..." he chuckles and slightly pushes Roman away. "Maybe I could offer you something to drink first?"

Roman's face expression is a little bit numb but soon is replaced with a bright smile.

"But please something chill because I've certainly have had enough of bubbles for today."

Virgil nods and gestures Roman to sit down on his black, leather couch. He himself moves quietly to the kitchen. He quickly takes out the gun and tosses it into the shelf with noodles. Not that he likes pasta anyway. He deliberates if the cherry juice he has in the fridge is for sure juice and at the end simply pours water into Roman's glass. The pill in the back of his pocket feels really heavy so Virgil quickly flushes it down the sink. Along with a good tv he could buy with that money.

He walks into the room and freezes. Roman has the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and **ohmygod**. His soulmate tattoo looks different. It's finished. Holy shit, Virgil hasn't seen it on photos from last week but then maybe none of them showed it. Roman hasn't mentioned of having a soulmate either. The "blows of wind" with small fire flames and little burning leafs bind into one line ending the tattoo. The line is composed of the flames and some black thick wire-lines(?), Virgil can’t really tell what it is, though the sight rings a bell. Virgil has already seen the so-called "soulmate bracelet". It appears after you meet your soulmate. And what is around Roman's wrist is definitely soulmate bracelet. The tattooed arm lies on Roman's knee but his head rests on the back of the sofa. Virgil feels betrayed. He really... he really thought that he actually... Actually what was he thinking? There was no way they could…

"I didn't know you had a soulmate yourself, Roman." his voice is cold, much colder than he intended it to be. Roman looks at him surprised.

"I don't."

"Don't bullshit me here." Virgil groans "I'm not blind though I certainly am stupid."

"Virge, I'm telling the truth!" Roman jumps on his seat "I don't!" he exclaims and looks down at his wrist.

"As hell you don't." mumbles Virgil and his gaze runs away from the burning sight. When he looks back at Roman, he's shocked.

Roman looks… surprised. No, let me rephrase that. He looks crushed. His eyes are big like a silver coins and his jaw is literally touching the floor. Virgil, a little bit uneasy, sits next to him.

"Everything's okay?"

Roman looks up at Virgil with his eyes wide opened.

"It wasn't here."

"What?"

"The bracelet! The bracelet Virgil! It wasn't here this morning!" Roman bites his lips, he seems terrified "Oh my god! I must have crossed my eyes with... Oh! My God! Was it someone from the audience?" he gets up and starts wandering around the room "Or maybe someone from the staff? Or maybe someone I saw in the..." he slows down and looks at Virgil "... in the bar..."

Virgil's eyes open widely as he understands what Roman is suggesting. The other male stiffly comes closer and Virgil lets out an awkward chuckle.

"There's no way that's me. I mean..." he rolls up his sleeve "... look." he smiles and looks down. Only that smile soon disappears of his face. He has a bracelet. And if it wasn't enough it's the same pattern as Roman's one. Now he understands the thick wires tattooed around Roman's wrist wasn't wire but violin keys and staves.

"Hole shmookes..." Roman sits next to Virgil and moves his wrist close to Virgil's one. "They are the same... Meaning..."

"I'm your..." that one word can't go through Virgil's throat. Almost as if his tongue wasn't capable of saying this word. He looks down at his hands. They are shaking terribly. He looks at Roman again. His beautiful features and gentle eyes.

"Yep. Soulmate." Roman lips move so beautifully when he says these two words that Virgil as if he wanted to catch them in the flight, places a kiss on them. Roman's hands wrap around Virgil's neck and Virgil sinks deeper into the kiss. They stay like this, tangled in the  slow, emotional kiss until the clock turns 2am and quiet ding fills the flat.

Virgil is the one who breaks the embrace.

"I'm sorry." he takes a deep breath. As much as he would love this moment to last, he has a few things to say to Roman. The earlier he knows the better. Maybe he will run away, right away and spare Virgil years of suffering and living with a fake hope "I had... I have... I have a lot of things to say sorry for and please do not interrupt me." he puts finger on Roman's lips and the other nods. Virgil tears away the gaze "I've done... awful things in my life. You probably know about most of them. Like... You know. Lots of blood on my hands and... I don’t make any sense, do I?" he suddenly finds himself breathless "But anyway… This is what I do. I mean did. I want to... Like now... You're just... you're perfect." he quickly wipes the tears forming in his eyes "And I... I'm not... I'm terrible actually. You know that I... I took away few lifes... Damn it... I was supposed to... You were... The... The next one..."

"I was?" Virgil looks up at Roman. He thought that he would see fear, maybe disgust but all he sees is pure understanding and something warm he hasn't seen in a long time.

"I'm not... Since the moment you asked me in the club... I knew... I wouldn't be able. I didn't know why." Virgil smiles sadly "Now I know."

They are silent for a while.

"And sorry for the tattoo. I bet it's awful." he adds after few minutes. Roman chuckles upon hearing that. He lets go off Virgil's hands and unbuttons his shirt. Virgil watches him mesmerized. Roman's shirt lands on the sofa.

"It's actually the most beautiful tattoo I've ever seen." he sits down but Virgil can't bring himself to look at the black lines. Roman grabs his chin and forces him to look down. Just like in Virgil’s case the tattoo starts under the collarbone. The first tattoo shows small bird. Roman points at its little wings.

"You’re much more than the… sad things that happened in your life Virgil. Tell me about it. This bird on my chest. Tell me about it." he demands. "I've always been super-curious about that. It confused me a little bit at first because it looks like one of the birds from Snow White."

Virgil's lips form a small smile.

"This is actually funny story. It was when I was 14 or 15..."

"15. We're the same age and I was 15 when it appeared."

Virgil grins at his soulmate.

"So I was 15..."

One story turns into another, they jump from one tattoo to another and after an hour Virgil actually manages to explain the meaning behind every symbol that covers Roman's body. Some are funny, some are sad, some are even tragic but Roman listens carefully to all of them. When they are done Virgil wraps Roman with his blanket and his own shirt lands on the ground. Now it's Roman turn to tell his small life-story that is “sewed” into Virgil's pale body. The black staves mix with blue veins but Roman exactly knows where one tattoo ends and the next one begins. Virgil was right Roman has been living quite a comfortable life until his parents denied him to go to the theater school. That's when Roman decided to start living on his own. Virgil's heart flutters a little bit when Roman says that _until now_ he has been all alone despite having so many friends. He delicately place a kiss on Virgil's collarbone and rest his head on his chest. The story continues. Virgil loves the way Roman's voice sounds like. He loves little sparkles in his eyes. And the touch of his hand on Virgil's pale skin. He even loves the way Roman's hair tickle his skin.

Roman rubs Virgil's wrist.

"And that's it..." he finishes the last story "I guess more stories we will live through together..." he says shyly and Virgil melts down inside. He can see that Roman's a little bit sleepy. He gets up to pull on an old sweatshirt which serves him as a pj. Roman snuggles across the sofa and Virgil chuckles.

"Actually I wanted to offer you my bed..." he hums and Roman's eyes open abruptly. A blush crawls down his cheeks.

"In this circumstances I... I mean... I know that we... But... We have plenty of time so..." he stutters, his gaze avoids Virgil's eyes. It takes Virgil a little while to understand what his soulmate means. He snorts.

"I didn't mean that Ro." he crouches next to the sofa and a little bit hesitantly touches Roman's cheek. It's perfectly smooth. Roman's cheeks flush with pure crimson.

"Shit sorry." he mutters and straightens up. He's about to get up when Virgil biting his lip gestures him stay still. He still has something left to say. And something tells him that this cannot wait.

"I honestly believe I don’t deserve you Roman. Shush, just nod and agree until I finish. You're so smart, so talented, so beautiful, so... perfect... Really perfect from your toes to the top of your head. And yet you're mine...I genuinely believed that my soulmate hasn't done anything wrong to cross path with me. I didn't believe in that "love changes people" bullshit. I'm not romantic at all. But seeing you... Meeting you... Made me realize that indeed love can and already has changed me. Roman... I feel in my bones that you make me better person and damn it I promise you that I will do all I can to make your life perfect just like you deserve. This is promise." he tugs the sleeve of his sweatshirt "This is... This is funny how all these stories... Mine and Yours... All tangled up together into this..." his fingers travel to his wrist and he rolls the shirt "...amazing bracelet."

Finally Virgil understands the feeling, the sparkles in Roman's eyes. Love.

"This is why they call soulmate a love from the first sight I guess. It's okay if you don't feel the same way though..." he mumbles and tears away the gaze. Who would think that him, Virgil Robinson a serial killer, is such a softie inside. Damn, he didn't even know that himself.

Suddenly he feels something wrapping around his waist. Roman. Their faces are only inches apart.

"I feel exactly the same my rebellious soulmate. And remember that despite everything. Everything. Your life, your past, everything, for me you're perfect too and you don't have to change at all. Just stay beside me." Says Roman quietly and oh my, he's so beautiful in Virgil's eyes. More beautiful than ever. These golden sparkles in his eyes make Virgil's stomach go upside down. "Fate is a funny thing, isn't it?" he mumbles and leans to place a kiss on Virgil's lips.

Sadly the moment never comes.

"Yes, it is." a sharp voice cuts the air like a knife and Virgil immediately turns around to the source of it. A man walks out of Virgil's kitchen holding the gun Virgil so carelessly tossed into the shelf with noodles few hours. Virgil quickly pushes Roman behind himself. The man walks into the light and Virgil can see his face. He has dark hair and his face is decorated with an awfully presumptuous smile.

It's bartender from the club. Virgil gasps quietly.

"Do you know how easy it is to break into your house Virgil? Or should I say..." the bartender holds his breath for a few seconds "... _Anxiety?_ Oh, you seem to hate that nickname so much but hey! You became so freaking famous under this name, didn't you?" Bartender walks carefully and with every step he takes forward Virgil takes a step behind, pushing Roman back too "People are literally killing each other to get your service!" he giggles  "You see what I did there? They're killing each to get serial killer’s attention! Oh my! This is actually hilarious!" the man laughs for a while and Virgil remains silent, he knows this type, it's better not to interrupt them. He's right, soon the man starts talking again "I see in your eyes _Ann_ that you recognized me. Good. But what really disappoints me though is that you didn't notice the similarities between me and my brother whom you killed so carelessly few weeks ago." Bartender moves his finger on the trigger of the gun, Virgil's heart is racing but what's worst he can hear Roman's terrified breath behind himself. His mind is numb. They have no chances against this man. Not in this state, not right now. The only thing Virgil has an advantage on is that he knows exactly the gun man is holding. It's his gun. He knows all its secrets. He knows that the first bullet always requires to presses on the trigger to fire. And he knows that there are only two bullets in the magazine. He also knows that few steps behind him is his bedroom. Maybe he could buy some time for Roman... Because Virgil himself... he is ready to die tonight. This thought comes naturally. He’s not even sad. Maybe he has this feeling in his bones since he opened that elegant envelope few days ago? It’s not important. Now is his final acting stage. He gently squeezes Roman's hand trying to give him some sort of a sign. Hopefully he will understand, after all he's his soulmate.

"Your brother?" laughs Virgil. The game is on. The curtain is up. The play begins. "Yeah now I can recall something! Fat ugly man in late 40s with a quite a big collection of porn posters in his private office, right?" Bartender's eyes narrows. Just one more push. Virgil knows that the man behind the trigger is angry anyway. And quite arrogant. And not being arrogant is unspoken rule number two in his profession. Bartenders takes a step forward and Virgil takes a little bit bigger step behind, gently pushing Roman down the corridor leading to the bedroom. "It was him wasn't it? I can see the same dumb expression on your face."

Bartender's face grows darker and the hand which holds the gun starts shaking a little bit. Virgil couldn't ask for a better situation.

"You're gonna die here and now Anxiety. And after you..." bartender smirks "... I'm gonna kill your talented soulmate. Isn't that cute that I pushed him right into your arms? It was really nice of me I think indeed. Or maybe I will harm you painfully first to kill him right in front of your eyes? That would be a little bit dramatic but hey, one of us is actor after all!" he clicks his tongue and Virgil immediately notices as just finger shakes on the trigger. He knows he can’t wait any longer.

"Actually there are two actors here fucker!" screams  Virgil suddenly and with one strong move pushes Roman into the bedroom. The gun shots or at least it's supposed to shot but of course this shot as always doesn't click. Virgil with pleasure watches bartender who with surprise looks at the gun. And oh god, Virgil is lucky today, bartender takes another shot directed into his leg. This one works and his knee splashes everything with blood. Virgil laughs and bartender screams.

"You fucking satan!" he yells "You fucking knew that would happen!"

Virgil can't stop laughing. It's all an act. He's terrified but with the corner of the eye he sees that finally Roman closes the door to the bedroom. He's face is pale.

" _He has never seen so many blood before"_ flashes through Virgil's head and then another shot breaks the air. Virgil takes a step behind and looks down his chest. He missed. The bartenders missed the heart but... Virgil tries to lean over the wall but everything is blurry. He coughs. Blood is on his hands and this time, it's his blood. Bartenders whines and tries to shot again. There are no more bullets. Someone breaks the front door and Virgil can hear some screams, pierced with cold, chilly voice. Even Logan's "shit" sounds perfectly peaceful. The door from his bedroom open slightly and he can hear a broken scream.

Virgil smiles slightly.

Roman is safe now.

He will tell Logan the story and Logan will take care of that.

" _Just for once I did a good job."_

\---

Virgil wakes up feeling numb pain in his chest and something warm on his right hand. He tries to open his eyes but it would require too much energy. And Virgil doesn't feel even a spark of energy in his body.

" _I'm probably dead..."_

He tries to recall his most recent memories. Ah yes. His breath speeds up. Roman. Virgil hopes that he's okay. Roman has to be okay. Virgil may be dead but Roman has to be okay. Logan... Logan will take care of him. Roman will forget Virgil. He will carry on living his life without a soulmate. Not like Virgil was made for him. No, Virgil is thankful to the world for giving him at least this one night with Roman.

Roman.

Soft hair, sparkly eyes, a story of Virgil's life on his body.

Roman.

Something beeps right next to his ear. Sounds like... a machine... It lets out short, annoying noises. And these noises in some weird way seem to follow the pattern of Virgil's heartbeat.

With difficulty he opens his eyes.

The first thing he sees are the most beautiful eyes on this world, fixed into his own face. They are filled with tears, shining brighter than a meadow of diamonds.

_"I'm not dead."_

Roman's lips slowly form into wide smile.

"Why are you crying?" tries to ask Virgil but instead of words all that comes out of his throat is painful hiss. Roman immediately lies down a finger on his lips, letting Virgil know to stay silent. He leans a little bit closer to the man lying on the hospital bed.

"I knew that they will safe you... I..." Roman says breathlessly "I was waiting and waiting and waiting and Logan told me not to have much hope but I..." he rubs Virgil's wrist "I knew that you will keep your promise." he delicately pecks Virgil's lips "I have to tell the doctor. You stay here!" he orders and leaves the room.

Virgil's head drops on the pillow. His body still feels heavy and tired but he can't help a small smile tugging in the corners of his lips.

 

-end-

 

**Author's Note:**

> also just saying but I also published this on tumblr:  
> https://royallyanxious.tumblr.com/post/169748902844/two-bullets-and-three-shots


End file.
